dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Marron
| Race=Human| Date of birth=Age 771| Date of death=Age 774 (Revived)| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect= Android 18 (Mother) Android 17 (Uncle) Krillin (Father) Cell (Modified clone of her father and bio-matter components of her mother and uncle)}} is the Human daughter of Krillin and Android 18. She makes her debut in "I'll Fight Too!," the 207th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on November 3, 1993. Her seiyū was the late Tomiko Suzuki. In the English dub she is voiced by, Laura Bailey (DBZ) and by Meredith McCoy (in Bio-Broly and Dragon Ball GT). Biography Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. (Like Krillin, she was named after chestnuts. Marron is from France.) She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father. She has his eyes and nose, or rather lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Unlike the rest of the other Z Fighters' children, Marron is the only one who was never trained by her mother or father but though she can still fly and shoot ki blast butt of her own, which makes her another background character. In Dragon Ball GT it seems she can at least fly. When 18 suggests flying, Marron responds, "But I hate flying". This may be that one of her parents carries her though, rather then her having the ability herself. In the original version, she just responds, "That will be scary". She cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through GT, when Marron is older. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. The daughter of Android 18 and Krillin is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga.And later on DBGT she seems to fall in love with trunks although he is way older than her,they never get married or have kidsbut indeed they dated History Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android #18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. World Tournament Saga At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Majin Buu Saga Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time) while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mister Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Kid Buu Saga Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Hercule, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Ten years later she observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents at the end of the DBZ series. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Years later, Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle Android 17 who is being controlled by Dr. Myu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin, then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was ordered to kill Android 18 but something wouldn't let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, who are talking about Goku and always running off. Movie Appearances Marron made a cameo appearance in the Dragon Ball Z Movie: Bio-Broly with her father, Goten, Trunks, and her mother. Krillin rushed her into Mr. Satan's house to use the bathroom because he was out of diapers. Marron is seen again in the Movie: "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return" at a party with her parents and the other Z fighters. Video Games Marron was in the Gameboy Advance video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury but wasn't a playable character. Voice Actresses *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey, Meredith McCoy (Bio-Broly and DBGT) *Japanese Sub: Tomiko Suzuki *Blue Water dub: 'Jennifer Bain '(DBGT) Trivia *Upon her introduction in the Great Saiyaman Saga, Marron was three years old, which would make her thirteen at the end of Dragon Ball Z, and eighteen at the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. In GT, she still has the appearance of a teenager, and acts like one, despite being a young adult. It should be noted that since her mother does not age, and the fact Android 18 was converted into a cyborg in her late teens to early twenties they should look about the same age. This is obviously not the case, but most likely just another one of GT's plot holes. **It should be noted that Dragon Ball GT starts ten years after the end of DBZ only in the FUNimation dub. In all other versions it is only five years later, which would make Marron eighteen and removes any discrepancies in her age and look in GT. *Her name is very similar to Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend, and is pronounced the same. *Somehow, throughout Dragon Ball Z, she has no nose like her father Krillin, yet later on at the end of Dragon Ball Z she has one. It is a possibility that she did have a nose in Dragon Ball Z, just a tiny one. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support